


The Mysterious Secret Admirer

by StaciNadia



Series: Sterek Week '19 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Misunderstandings, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Secret Admirer, Sterek Week 2019, Teen Derek Hale, Wooing, sterekmystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles has been getting gifts from a secret admirer, and he wants to know who it is.





	The Mysterious Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of Sterek Week 2019, Mystery! I had a different idea, but it wasn't coming out right, and I was just going to not write something for this day, but then this idea came to me this morning, and I wrote it in less than 24 hours! Yay!

“Are you _sure_ it wasn’t you, Lydia?” 

This was a major mystery, in Stiles’ humble opinion. He was the complete opposite of popular at Beacon Hills High, with only one friend. Well, one _awesome_ friend. Most of the school couldn’t handle his ADHD-fueled rambling about anything and everything he thought of, including some of the teachers, or his high levels of sarcasm.

But for some reason, he’d been receiving gifts over the past few weeks. The first one was a Star Wars pencil taped to the front of his locker. Then some homemade chocolate chip cookies in the same place, followed by a note slipped inside his locker. And then today, he’d found a pair of movie tickets for the next night at 7:30.

The kicker was that he had absolutely no idea who was giving them to him. There was no signature or anything identifying on any of them. He, Stiles Stilinski, apparently had a secret admirer. And he was on a mission to figure out who it was.

The first person he‘d asked was Scott. Not because he ever thought his awesome best friend was his secret admirer, since Scott had an obvious-to-everyone-in-the-world crush on Allison Argent, who thankfully liked him back just as much. They’d even been dating for a few months. No, he asked Scott because maybe he noticed someone swooning over Stiles, and as his best friend, he was obligated to share that knowledge with him. But that was a complete dead end because Scott noticed absolutely nothing when Allison was around. Honestly, Stiles couldn’t blame him. If his secret admirer was who he hoped it was, he wouldn’t be paying attention to much else, either.

And now he was asking Lydia.

“I’m pretty positive it wasn’t me,” the petite redhead said, the eye roll obvious in her voice.

Stiles sighed. Of course it wasn’t Lydia. He really wasn’t expecting it to be her. He’d had a crush on her since the third grade, but she had never shown any sign of reciprocating. And if he was being honest, he didn’t really have romantic feelings toward her any more, and hadn’t for quite a while. 

He jumped when Lydia plucked the tickets of his hand. “Tomorrow at 7:30,” she read. “You should go to the theater and see who it is.”

“I was planning to,” Stiles pouted. “But I want to know who it is _now_!”

Lydia chuckled. “Tomorrow’s soon enough, Stilinski.” She handed the tickets back to him and sauntered off down the hall towards her next class. Which Stiles himself should do before the bell rang.

**********

The identity of his secret admirer bugged him all day. He remembered that Isaac Lahey, who had the locker beside his, was there when the pencil and the cookies showed up. Isaac was a douche who wore ridiculous scarves all year long, and Stiles honestly couldn’t believe that the curly-haired boy would ever have a crush on him, but maybe he was more observant than Scott was and knew his secret admirer.

He caught Isaac by his locker at the end of the day. “Hey,” he said without preamble, “you know anything about the gifts and stuff being left at my locker?”

Isaac slammed his locker door shut and stared at Stiles. “Seriously?” he asked, disbelief all over his face. “You can’t wait until tomorrow night?”

“No, I can’t!” Stiles yelled. “I want to know now!” He narrowed his eyes. “And I know you know something, Lahey. Spill it!”

“Nope,” Isaac said, a big smirk on his face. “I’m not saying a word. Patience is a virtue, you know.” Then he left, probably looking for his friends.

Stiles drummed his fingers on his locker door, thinking. So Isaac _did_ know who his secret admirer was. Maybe it was one of his friends. There was Erica Reyes. She was a pretty girl, but man, she was rather terrifying. And he’d always thought that Erica was interested in Vernon Boyd, another of Isaac’s friends who apparently only went by his last name.

Which only left Derek Hale.

Stiles was sure that his face was on fire just at the mention of Derek. He played on the basketball team, one of the star players, but he preferred to spend the time that he wasn’t practicing with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. He was gorgeous with the cutest bunny teeth that showed when he smiled and eyes that he still wasn’t sure the color of, but he wanted to stare into them all day and night. And he was smart, too, raising his hand to answer the teachers’ questions and getting good grades despite spending a lot of time playing basketball. 

There was no way in the world that Derek Hale would ever want to date Stiles. And even though it was a great excuse to go talk to him, he didn’t want to because he didn’t think he could take hearing the inevitable “No” from those soft-looking lips.

No, he would just have to hold off on asking anymore for the time being and let himself have the fantasy for another day. And hopefully his real secret admirer would be nice.

**********

The next day, Stiles walked slowly out of school as if he was walking towards the gallows, Scott and Allison beside him. “Are you okay, Stiles?” Allison asked with concern.

“Peachy,” Stiles said, feeling like he was going to throw up. 

Scott walked around Stiles and stood in front of him, his hands on Stiles‘ shoulders. “Hey,” he said quietly, “you’re gonna have a good time tonight with a great person. And Derek Hale would be lucky to go out with you.”

Stiles couldn’t speak at that, but he gave Scott the tightest bro hug he could. Scott really was the _best_.

“Now get out there and get ready for an amazing movie date, okay?” Scott gave him a thumbs up with his adorable grin. 

Allison nodded beside him and took Scott’s hand in hers. “Have a wonderful time tonight, okay?” She grinned at him, showing her just-as-adorable dimples. Those two really were perfect for each other.

“Will do,” Stiles croaked, returned Scott’s thumbs up.

**********

Stiles sat in his Jeep, not quite brave enough to stand in front of the theater yet, but he had a good view and would be able to see if anyone was waiting. No one was just yet. It wasn’t even 7:00, but Stiles had been far too impatient to wait any longer at home. He hoped that his usual plaid shirt over a graphic tee was suitable enough for this date.

He wondered yet again who it was going to be. He really wanted it to be Derek, and he’d be disappointed if it wasn’t, even if it was just a dream to be with him. He imagined himself holding hands with Derek, and he felt the proverbial butterflies in his stomach.

It felt like hours while he sat there humming tunes and trying not to scream from the anticipation, but eventually it was 7:10 and his secret admirer should be coming at any moment. Gulping, he got out of the Jeep and went over to the movie theater. He stood off to the side, out of the way of the ticket line and trying to not look awkward. For a few minutes, nobody approached him.

And then Derek Hale was walking towards him, a shy smile on his face.

_No, no, no, this can not be happening!_ Stiles silently freaked out, frozen as he watched his crush approach. There was _no way_ in the world that he got to have such an amazing guy be his secret admirer. 

Derek’s smile immediately fell. “Stiles? Are you upset that it’s me?” He was quickly looking distressed. “This was such a bad i--”

“_No!_” Stiles screamed, causing Derek to look startled. _Did I actually say that out loud? Oh, crap…_

“Um, yeah,” Derek said, looking away from him.

Oh, this was not going well at _all_. He should have been running toward Derek and when they met, there should have been a kiss with a million times the passion that even Scott and Allison’s kisses had. But instead, he blurted out his thoughts and made Derek think that he wasn’t interested, which was so far from the truth, it was on the other side of the world. “This is going all wrong!” Stiles blurted out. “I’m not disappointed at all, Derek!”

Derek turned back towards him and looked a little bit hopeful. “You’re not?” he asked.

Stiles shook his head rapidly. “I really, really wanted my secret admirer to be you, but I didn’t think I ever had a chance with you because you’re a basketball star and popular, and I’m someone not many people put up with and--”

Derek put a finger gently to Stiles‘ lips to silence him, and Stiles was surprised enough by the action to let it happen. “I want to put up with you,” he said. “You’re so smart and sarcastic, even if no one else appreciates it.”

“Really?” Stiles asked.

“Really,” Derek smiled at him, and there were those bunny teeth that Stiles loved so much.

“Oh, I am going to woo you so hard,” he sighed happily.

One of Derek’s thick eyebrows quirked up. “Haven’t I been doing the wooing?” he asked.

“Yes!” Stiles answered emphatically. “But now I have to woo you in return to show that I am worthy of you! Those cookies were amazing, by the way. Did you bake them yourself? I’m gonna have to bake you my mom’s double chocolate mint cookies. You are going to love them. They’re so chocolate-y and just the right amount of mint that it’s balanced with the chocolate, and oh my god, I am babbling again. Please shut me up…,” he trailed off, covering his eyes with his hands.

But Derek wasn’t doing or saying anything, so Stiles peeked from behind his hands. Derek was chuckling silently and still smiling. “I like your rambling,” he said shyly. “I like you.”

“And I like _you_!” Stiles said brightly. Ugh, Derek really was the cutest thing ever. Stiles was going to have so much fun wooing him.

“Come on,” Derek said, holding out a hand. “The movie’s going to start soon.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand. “Then let’s go!”

Holding Derek’s hand felt just as amazing as Stiles had hoped. He bet that _kissing_ him would be even better!

Mystery solved and dreams came true!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
